Surviving
by Yumleethelimabean
Summary: Without warning, everyone is thrown into the Survival Games again, fighting for their lives. Rythian tries to protect Zoey, but how long can it last? Kim has no partner and no experience, set up to die by Ridge. Alliances are strong, but under the unforgiving sun of the desert, sanity falters and tensions are high as each wonders just what it will take to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey woke up, blinking slowly as she tried to recognize her surroundings. She was trapped in a small space made of glass, while strong, unforgiving sunlight glared down at her, forcing her to narrow her eyes. As her vision adjusted to the harsh brightness, she gradually made out a cluster of chests a few yards away, surrounded by sand. Her stomach dropped and her whole body filled with dread as the sight of other glass cells like her own, accompanying the realization of what this must mean. She felt sick as she saw that the cells each held a person, confirming what she already knew.

"Rythian?" she asked, suddenly realizing that he must be here, too. "Rythian?" her own voice sounded raspy, as if she had just woken up from a very long sleep.

"Zoey?" came the reply, "Zoey, I'm here. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But this is-"

"Yeah, I know." There was a grim silence. "I know. We'll get out of this alive, though, I promise-"

He was cut off as a loud voice boomed across the area, magically amplified so everyone could hear the unseen speaker. "Welcome to the Survival Games! You lucky tributes have been selected to compete for the prize. Winner takes all, and the losers lose, well, their lives!" There was a chuckle that nobody echoed. "You have been split into teams to give you a better chance of survival. The teams are as follows: Sips and Sjin, Xephos and Honeydew, Lalna and Lomadia, Rythian and Zoey, Martyn and Toby, Nilesy and Panda, and, to mix it up, we have a newbie! Fresh blood, you could say!" Another slightly manic chuckle. "Kim has no partner, to keep things fresh. Well, someone has to die first! Remember, alliances are allowed, as well as anything that will help you win. The only rule is that there must be one winner. And with that, " he paused for dramatic affect, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck you Ridge!" The cry came from somewhere in the circle, but Rythian couldn't tell who it belonged to. There was a collective gasp, as if everyone was simultaneously holding their breath, but the demigod merely chuckled again.

"You've hurt my feelings, Sips." Ridgedog said, indicating the man in the cell on Rythian's right. "Perhaps Sjin will be in for some nasty...surprises, later."

Rythian saw the color drain from the man's face, but before he could say anything, the loud booming voice spoke again.

"Starting in ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..."

Rythian steeled himself. "Ready, Zoey?"

"Ready."

"...two, one!

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

Sips practically leaped off his platform as soon as the walls came down. Without checking for Sjin, he dashed for the chests, throwing open the nearest one. Grabbing a bow, flint and steel, some raw fish and a leather chest plate, he moved on to the next one, snatching a pile of torches and a quiver of arrows just before Lalna.

Sprinting from the chests, he looked behind him to see Sjin following close. The two men ran as fast as they could, knowing the grace period would only last a few seconds. Sips gestured toward the wide expanse of desert and Sjin nodded and followed him across the sand.

The two ran until they were deep in the desert, surrounded by dunes, the sun glaring down at them. They were pretty far away now, Sips decided, the chance of being found immediately pretty slim.

A chilling scream cut across the landscape, startling a rabbit from it's place beneath a dry, crumbling bush. Sips shuddered as the scream was abruptly cut off. _Not far away enough._

Sips checked the sky overhead, deciding it was about mid morning. Gesturing for Sjin to keep running, he picked up his pace. The two crested over a small rise, and Sips slowed to a stop., dropping to his knees to catch his breath. Sjin collapsed beside him.

"We can't stay here for long. What have you got?" Sips said shakily, still winded.

"Not much. A sword, some steak, a bit of rope, and leather trousers."

"Come on, we have to keep moving. We should try to get as far away from spawn as we can before dark." Sjin nodded and the two got up, moving from the spot deeper into the desert.

"Shit! I'm sorry about getting you targeted by Ridge," Sips muttered as they continued their steady pace across the barren landscape. Sjin waved it off.

"No big deal. I'm gonna die anyway," he tried for a joking smile and failed.

"Shut up! You're not gonna die. Neither of us are." Sips said it so firmly, so decidedly, that Sjin almost believed him.

Almost.

* * *

Nilesy gasped for air as he sprinted as fast as he could, stumbling over the ground as he blindly tried to get away, far away.

He had lost Panda, killed quickly with a slash of Lalna sword. He knew he shouldn't have lingered so long, but he had stayed to grab a dagger, and without warning the grace period had ended and Lalna made quick work of his partner. He had stumbled away, not looking back to see if anyone was following, blindly running as far away as he could.

Decidedly far away enough, he collapsed under a short, stunted tree, wiping his face on his shirt. The sun was blazing, and it was only getting hotter. Nilesy realized he didn't have any water, and cursed himself for being so stupid. Out here, he couldn't survive long without it.

He rested a moment more before deciding he had to get moving. Forcing himself up even though every muscle screamed in protest, he began walking, his only hope to find a well or a village. Neither seemed very likely.

* * *

Lalna walked at a quickened, business like pace, Lomadia matching him step for step. The pair moved easily along the edge of a shallow desert lake towards a crop of small trees on the other side. Both carried iron swords, which swung loosely at their waists.

Lalna stopped as the reached it, swinging his pack down under the shade. Lomadia did the same. Both began unloading their supplies, revealing enough weapons, food and armor to last a week. Lomadia sighed as she stretched out on the feeble grass under the trees, taking a swig from a canteen that lay by her pack.

"Think we were followed?" she asked. Lalna chuckled.

"Who cares if we were? It would give us an easy target." Despite his easy demeanor, his features were set in grim acceptance. He didn't like killing other people, and he certainly didn't ever shake the guilt he faced whenever he did. But he needed to survive, and he could admit he was good at that.

Lomadia grunted in response, closing her eyes for a moment. "I say we stay here and wait out the heat of the day. Then we continue at night when it's cooler."

Lalna nodded. "You get some sleep, I'll take the first watch. We'll start moving at dusk."


End file.
